gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Stipe Filipović
, |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height= 6"2' |hair= Black |eyes= Hazel |hidec= |family= Jevan Filipović Ivica Filipović Darijo Filipović |hideg= |affiliation=Nasa Stvar |businesses= |vehicles= }} Born in 1980, Stipe was born into a corrupt family in a corrupt town. He was introduced to violence at a young age , having witnessed the mafia "taking care" of his father , with his brother while he was only 6. Jevan was a mob driver, drove the boss around with no problems. So the three could never figure out what happend prior to the tragedy. They found themselves in trouble. A single mother of two had enough to worry about never mind taking care of two boys on her own. Being on welfare, the boys didn't have much to do other than cause typical mischief in the town. Doing things like stealing everyone's newspaper to make a fort. But as they got older, the mafia started to take control of the town more and more. Introducing, them to the worst of things. When Stipe was fifteen he went to a small grocery store near his home, to pick up some things for his mother. He arrived at the cash register to the elderly store owner. The man was about to speak but before he could three men bursted in demanding payment. Stipe then stepped in front and suggested the men leave. When he did this , the men started laughing. Until one stepped forward grabbing Stipe by the shirt and proclaimed " You better get out of my way, right now...". But as soon as he let go of his shirt... Stipe punched him square in the nose giving causing it to bleed. The man then shook his head as he took out a knife from his back. The knife was then forced into Stipe's stomach. He blacked out, and later woke to a hospital bed with his family to his right... He never saw the men nor the shop keeper again. Croatian Punishment At the age of 28, Stipe's duty in the Croatian Military had ended. And he returned home, but when he got to his home it was empty. He immediately called his brother Darijo, only for him to find out that he was no longer in Croatia. He claimed he was tired on going no where, and tried of staying in the mafia run town... Darijo revealed the he moved to Los Santos SA, and that there mother was placed in a retirement home at the age of 68. Stipe shocked of the news then started to think about his future. And what he was going to do, until he came to the conclusion that he would move to live where his brother does...Only one problem, Stipe was broke. And had no way of getting a job. He fell into a short depression, doing nothing each day but drinking and hunting. Until one day, his Bestfriend and partner from the Army, Marian Vodič had come to visit him about a job opportunity in Split. They spoke about Stipe's Army duty...Being a trained Sharpshooter. Then he told how he wanted somebody dead and he would pay handsomely. Stipe accepted and after a year soon found himself living in a Split Apartment, and being a well known hitman. His money kept adding up. But, Stipe didn't want to leave. Not now, things were to good. Another year past, until a strange suddenly approached Stipe explaining a job. He explained how he wanted a well known politician dead, and offered 80,000£. This was an offer he couldn't refuse and soon found himself looking through a sniper scope. Everything went as planned except one thing... The media was going crazy. Surprisingly, when Stipe went to collect the payment.. he found out the man was an associate of the recently killed politician. The man asked if he wanted the payment, but Stipe declined. Instead, he wanted his name cleared and to move to San Andreas to be with Darijio. The offer was accepted and Stipe packed him bags and was on a flight to Los Santos.